


Pink Lemonade

by KoiBun



Series: Lemon Bisque [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Concerts, Cool (Bad) Nicknames, Cyana is a flirt and she'll kill us all with her flirtation powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends in a Band, Friends to Lovers, Giovanni being a dork, Giovanni is precious, Hiding from the police, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Lost Sleep Writing This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno that's up to y'all, M/M, Making Friends, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owing Favors, Possible smut, Rating May Change, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Sweater weather, Tags May Change, Weird Plot Shit, Weird shenanigans, fake boyfriend, fake dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiBun/pseuds/KoiBun
Summary: They say when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But what do you do when life sends a pink-haired criminal into your shop to hide from the police?Have them return the favor by being your fake date, of course.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Original Character(s), Giovanni Potage & the boys, Giovanni Potage/Original Character(s), Giovanni Potage/Original Female Character(s), Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Original Character/Original Character, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Series: Lemon Bisque [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809328
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work in this fandom, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> This chapter's title was inspired by the song Alleyways by The Neighborhood. Each chapter will have a song that helped keep me writing. On to the story!

Sirens blared in the distance. They rang through the town in hot pursuit of the devilishly handsome, ever so cunning, Giovanni Potage! And of course his amazing minions, too. 

“Boss! What are we going to do?” Dark Star asked worriedly as they ran. The cops were gaining on them quickly and they were running out of time to hide. 

Giovanni had heard a rumor from another Banzai captain about a candy shop in town that was “Blaster Friendly”, and all he had to do was say some code phrase to get in. 

He led his boys down a series of streets they’d never explored before, which brought them to the boardwalk of Sweet Jazz City beach. He stooped his boys at a shop with a large sign above the door that read _Limello’s Sweets._ This was the place. Giovanni held the door for his boys and then rushed to the counter, the bell above the door jingling behind him softly. 

The captain slammed his hands down on the counter and winced slightly. “Lemon Drop.”

The girl behind the counter looked him over with skeptical emerald eyes. “That phrase has been out of service for five years, pal. Better luck with another shop.” 

Giovanni’s eyes widened. “What?! C’mon, please we need to hide!” the sirens grew louder in the background, they didn’t have much longer.

* * *

Most girls, when confronted with several criminals begging for a hiding spot, would’ve turned them into the police or fought said criminals off themselves. 

Cyana was not most girls. 

Which is why she was shoving seven Banzai Blasters into the storage closet of her candy shop at five o’clock in the evening to hide them from the police. She shoved the last one in and stuck in her head, slightly amused at the little _-1'_ s popping up as they shifted around the cramped space. “Stay quiet, I'll open the door when they’re gone,” she whispered and closed the door, rushing to the front of the shop. The police sped by, except for one car. Two officers stepped out of the car and into the shop. 

“Hello, officers! How can I help you today?” Cyana asked, casting a nervous glance to the closet. 

One of the officers stepped closer to the counter. “Hello, miss. We’re chasing down some Banzai Blasters we think may have come by here. Have you seen them or noticed any strange activity nearby?”

Cyana shook her head, “Nope! I haven’t seen anything. Sorry I don’t have any information for ya, officers.”

The cop was silent, deep in thought. Cyana swore she could’ve heard a pin drop as she painstakingly waited for him to say something. Finally, the officer spoke, “Alright, let us know if you see anything. Have a good day ma’am,” he said and gave his partner a pat on the shoulder as they walked out. Cyana sighed in relief, going back to the closet and opening the door. 

“You’re safe to come out now, guys,” She called out as she opened the door, letting them file out. She turned to who she assumed the leader was of the group and poked his chest. “And _you_ , sir, owe me big time for saving your ass.”

He dramatically sighed and moved her hand off of him, “I suppose you’re right, after all, you did hide me and my boys from the police,” he pulled a piece of paper off the pad on the shop’s counter, and a pen. He scribbled something down and put it in her hand. “Call this number when you wanna cash in your favor, Candy Girl.”

“I have a name, you know,” Cyana says, pointing to the name badge pinned to her uniform’s suspenders. 

“Ce...anna?” He said slowly, squinting as he tried to pronounce her name correctly.

“Cy-ahna,” She corrected and shoved the paper in her pocket. “I suggest you run before they make their way back.” 

The boy turned and led his minions out the door, and she watched them take off down the street the same way they came. As the door slowly fell shut, all she could think was, _“What in the_ **_hell_ ** _did I just do?”_

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Music poured from a set of speakers as Cyana stared at the paper in her hand and chewed her bottom lip. The soft beats and gentle voices calmed the frantic orange-haired girl, almost distracting her. _“Am I actually considering this?”_ she thought and read over the name again. _Giovanni Potage. “Yes, yes I am.”_ Well, it wasn’t like she had any other choice. She paused her music, dialed the number, and waited. He picked up after four agonizingly slow rings. 

“Hello?” Giovanni answered hesitantly, his voice crackling through the speaker. 

“Hey, it’s that girl from the candy store. I wanna cash in my favor.”

Giovanni sputtered on the other end of the line. "O-oh, uh, you were serious about that. What's the favor?"

"Well, in two weeks my uncle is getting married, and I told my family I had a boyfriend. So, I need a fake date."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

Cyana snorted and laughed, "Because I need you to be my date, duh,"

Giovanni choked, "Wh-what! I can't do that! I don't even know you, I've never even had a girlfriend before!"

"We have two weeks until the wedding, so that should be plenty of time to get to know me well enough to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Giovanni sighed, "Fiiiiine. I'll be your fake date."

"Great! How about this, I'll meet you at the coffee shop on Collins once I'm done class Friday afternoon. I'll see you around four?"

There was a distant shout, but Cyana couldn't make out what was saying. After a moment, there was a muffled reply, and Giovanni spoke again, "Works for me. I'll see you on Friday, then."

"See you Friday!" Cyana hung up and excitedly bounced on her bed. She could actually pull this off! She would finally shut her family up about finding someone! 

And then it hit her. She, too, had never dated someone of the opposite gender before. 

"Shit."


	2. Watermelon Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyana and Giovanni spend an afternoon together, and the slow burn begins :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song was Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter since I'm a sucker for a slow burn romance. 
> 
> I forgot to mention, this fic is semi-loosely based on a roleplay I am doing with a friend! So a few of their characters may make an appearance either in this fic or in another part of the series.

Cyana's leg nervously bounced under the table. She was supposed to meet with Giovanni fifteen minutes ago. Was he not going to show up? _"He'd better show, if he doesn't, I'm screwed. But at least I got to see Ruby today,"_ Cyana thought, crossing her ankles to stop her leg. Just as she did, she spotted a tuft of pink hair poking out from under a beanie entering the coffee shop. 

Giovanni looked around for a moment before spotting her. "Hey! Sorry I'm late I was kni- I mean, doing crime things!" He said proudly. 

"You might not want to be so loud about that, bud," Cyana pointed out as she began setting up her laptop. Giovanni sat down across from her. Cyana turned the laptop around after a moment, grinning as the opening slide to a PowerPoint presentation came on screen. It read _"The Ultimate Guide to Fooling the Cocellus Family"_ In orange font, surrounded by pictures of her family members and fruit.

In one photo were Cyana and three other men. The tallest had the same dark complexion as Cyana with bright blue eyes and pastel pink dreads. Next to him was a slender man with long brown hair kept into a neat ponytail and pale skin. Beside Cyana was a boy who looked like a carbon copy of who Giovanni assumed was his father. His hair and eyes were the same as his dad’s, but his hair was unruly and spikey. They looked happy. 

"You…made a PowerPoint?" Giovanni asked, trying and failing to hide a laugh. 

"You're damn right I did! You've got a week and three days to know enough about me to convince my extended family that you're dating me. How else was I supposed to do it?"

"I dunno, talk about stuff like normal people do?" 

Cyana laughed. "I am not most people, Gio. Now," She pressed a button on the keyboard, and the next slide popped up on screen. "For the basics! You already know my name. I’m Cyana, I'm nineteen, and I never learned how to fuckin read.”

“Nice.”

Cyana grinned. “Ah, I see you are a man of culture as well.”

Giovanni snickered. “Meme later, knowledge now.”

“Oh, I’m inscribed by the way."

"What's your-"

Cyana held up a finger. "Not telling you. Onward with the presentation!" 

Giovanni recoiled, chuckling. "And I thought I was loud."

"Heh, sorry. That happens sometimes and I don't really have any control over it," Cyana rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Alright, where were we…oh, right. I live with my stepbrother and my two stepdads." 

"Where's your mom?" Giovanni asked hesitantly. 

"She uh…she passed away a few years ago." 

Giovanni put his hand over hers and Cyana blushed. "I know you don't know me that well, but if you ever want to talk about it or vent, I'd be happy to listen." 

Cyana smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "T-thank you. Oh, by the way, my dad's and Mikey know I'm only doing this to shut up our extended family so you don't have to pretend around them. My uncle is chill, but my soon to be aunt is a total bitch, so beware of that." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Giovanni said with a laugh. 

"Good, ‘cause there's going to be a quiz after." 

They were in the cafe for four more hours, until one of the baristas had to kick them out. They talked about everything under the sun, from favorite TV shows to which Smash Bros character was superior (Cyana argued Lucina was the best). Giovanni suggested they hung out at the park nearby since he didn't have to be home until late. 

"Wait wait wait, hold on. Hold the _fucking_ phone. Your mom was a Valedictorian?!" Giovanni cried, earning some strange glances from passersby. 

"Yep! She had to leave when she was pregnant with me so she could focus on taking care of me and all that. She told them she'd make the shop a safe space since she was quitting." 

Giovanni's eyes sparkled with glee. "That's so cool! Wait, so is it your mom's or your step dad's?"

"It was my mom's, and now it's mine. My stepdad, Jordan, didn't actually marry my mom but they were friends since diapers. He just kinda stepped in when my dad left, so the shop went to me," Cyana explained, checking her phone for the time. "I'd better get going, I have an early class tomorrow and I don't wanna risk oversleeping."

"Okay, I'll see you…?" Giovanni asked, getting up off of the bench. 

"Wednesday. You can just come over to my place next time so I can prove Lucina is superior," Cyana told him, stuffing her hands into her pockets. 

Giovanni smirked. "You mean so I can prove to _you_ that Ganon is superior."

Cyana giggled and shook her head. "Goodnight, Gio."

"G'night, Cyana."

And with that, Cyana turned and walked to her car. Giovanni stood there for a moment, watching as she walked away. 

_"I am so screwed."_

* * *

The moment Cyana walked through the door, both of her dads and Michael looked away from the TV. Jordan spoke first. 

"How'd it go? Was he nice? He didn't try anything, did he?"

"No, dad, he didn't. He's a nice guy and I think you guys will like him. He's coming over Wednesday."

"You know," Michael started, grinning smugly, "you might end up actually dating him."

Cyana scoffed. "Fat chance. I barely know the guy, and we're barely friends."

"You're living out two extremely popular fanfiction tropes right now sis. Strangers to lovers is a thing, and so are fake relationships turning into real ones." 

Cyana rolled her eyes and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She set down her laptop bag on her desk and opened her messages. 

_**From Giovanni**_ : I forgot to ask what time you wanted me to come over and if you could send the address. 

_**From Giovanni**_ : also is your hair naturally that bright orange? Or is it hair dye??? 

Cyana smiled and sent back a quick reply. 

_**To Giovanni**_ : Uhhhhh as long as it's after 12 pm you're fine, and I'll send it when you're on your way. I could be asking you that same question, Pinkie. 

Cyana put her phone on the charger and changed into her lime print pajamas. Her phone buzzed. 

**_From Giovanni_ ** _: Touche, Cy._

  
Cyana turned out the light and crawled under the covers. She had a good feeling about this. Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I will be posting to citrus-bean-baby on Tumblr for all Cyana related content. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!!


	3. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of awkward moments, slow burn, and a very nosy family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! The song for this chapter is Lose Control by Hedley. It's a frickin bop y'all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Cyana reviewed the work she’d done as she paced the room. She’d cleaned the living room, set up video games, and laid out an array of snacks on the coffee table. Giovanni was supposed to be here any minute now. The clock ticked slowly from its place above the tv. There was a sudden knock on the door. 

Cyana raced to get there first, but Jordan beat her to it. “Hey there! You must be Giovanni. I’m Jordan, Cyana’s dad, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Now, Giovanni knew Jordan was tall from that picture on her slideshow. But he wasn’t expecting him to be a _whole ass foot taller than him._ It was terrifying, to put it bluntly. “Uh, y-yeah! Giovanni, that’s me. Can I come in?”

“Hmm...I don’t know, can you?” Jordan asked with a smug look. 

Cyana groaned from behind him, poking her head out underneath Jordan’s arm. “Daaaaad! Just let him in, please.”

Jordan stepped out of the way and let Giovanni in. Cyana led him to the kitchen, getting a weird look from Jordan as she did so. “Okay, so, before I demolish you in Smash Bros, what do you want to drink?”

“What’ve you got?”

“Water, grape juice, like five different kinds of lemonade and limeade-”

Michael leaned against the doorframe with a smirk, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Hey, Cyana,” He greeted, his tone of voice sounding...strange. 

Cyana paused for a moment, slowly turning from the fridge to her stepbrother and squinting. “Did- did you just reference She-Ra at me?” 

Michael nodded. Cyana sputtered, which just sounded like a verbal keyboard smash. “That was Catra flirting with Adora! You’re my brother, ya nasty.”

Michael only shrugged and reached between Giovanni and Cyana to grab a bottle of chocolate milk before shuffling away to his bedroom upstairs. “Have fun, don’t make out on the couch, yell if you need anything.”

“Mikey!” Cyana blushed and the refrigerator beeped. She grumbled something about stupid brothers and hyperfixations while grabbing a bottle of cherry limeade. She turned to Giovanni. “Anything pique your interest?” 

Giovanni still looked utterly bewildered at what he just witnessed. He reached for a very bright pink bottle with a label that read _Triple Melon Lemonade_. Cyana closed the fridge and dug around a nearby drawer. She pulled out a bright blue crazy straw and closed the drawer, popping off the bottle cap and sticking in the straw. Giovanni raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You drink with a curly straw?”

Cyana huffed and made her way to the couch, plopping down and getting comfortable. “I am allowed to like things, and those things are sometimes weird straws in bright colors.”

Giovanni sat beside her and rolled his eyes. He picked up the player two controller and set his character, and Cyana did the same. She had set it to three stocks instead of the match being timed, the superior way to play, and chose the Final Destination platform. Cyana won four rounds in a row, each one lasting only a few minutes. 

“Limello wins again!” Cyana cheered. Giovanni grumbled beside her, tucking his knees under his chin. Cyana started another round, and Giovanni won in two minutes. She turned to him, mouth agape in awe. 

“You dare to overthrow the queen?”

Giovanni cackled, holding up his controller like a sword. “I do dare! I will take my crown now as king of Smash Bros now, thank you.”

Cyanna stole his controller, holding it over her head. “You can’t dethrone the queen if your weapon has been stolen!”

“Wh- hey! No fair!” Giovanni cried, trying and failing to take the controller back as Cyana switched it from hand to hand, always keeping it just out of reach. Giovanni reached out to take it, causing Cyana to lean back. Right as Giovanni grabbed the controller, Cyana fell onto the couch cushions, taking Giovanni with her. Both of them went wide-eyed, blushing to their ears as they realized the position they were now caught in. Cyana’s hand were above her head with Giovanni’s hands by hers, and his knee between her legs. 

_“I need to move, this is super awkward and weird, come on move she’s clearly uncomfortable,_ **_why can’t I move_ ** _-”_ Giovanni thought in panic. It was like all of his muscles had conspired against him. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Elliott and Jordan had both walked in right as they had fallen. The two shared a look. “No canoodling!” Elliott shouted with a laugh. 

“Fuck! Dad, it’s not- we weren’t-” Cyana stammered and scooted out from under Giovanni.

“We know sweetheart, we saw what happened. I couldn’t resist the joke. Have fun kiddos, no canoodling in the public rooms.”

Cyana face palmed as her dads left the room. She handed the game controller over to Giovanni without a word and started another round of Smash Bros. 

When Giovanni left that night, the air in the Limello-Cocellus household seemed to shift. Her shoulders weren’t as tense as when he’d been here but...Cyana felt significant loneliness. She flopped onto her bed, her gaze set on the ceiling fan. _“Come on Cyana, you’ve only known him for a week. Get yourself together, you’ll probably never see him again after this. You’ll come home after the wedding, and you’ll go your separate ways. Don’t get attached like an idiot.”_

Cyana crawled under the covers, falling asleep with hopes for a less awkward day tomorrow and smooth sailing until the wedding was over. 

* * *

Giovanni couldn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Cyana, or more accurately what had happened with her. Why couldn’t he make himself move? Nothing was stopping him. _“Jeez, she must hate me right now. Maybe I can make it up to her…”_

Giovanni nearly fell out of bed as he rushed to his closet. He dug through it for a moment, searching for his yarn box, boxes thudding as they hit the floor. He held up the box and grinned. “I know exa-”

“GIOVANNI! QUIT MAKIN’ A RUCKUS, I’M TRYNA GO TO SLEEP!”

“SORRY MOM!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, Cyana related content can be found on my Tumblr, citrus-bean-baby, where I also post aesthetic pictures of fruit😊
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


	4. Fifteen Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cocellus-Limello family, along with Giovanni, have a very long road trip ahead of them. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!! This chapter's song is Fifteen Minutes by Mike Krol
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was the Friday before the wedding, and Cyana was nervous as all hell. The drive to Nightshade was roughly ten hours long, including picking up Giovanni and pit stops. She loaded the last suitcase into the back of Elliott’s SUV and slammed the trunk shut. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and climbed into the back seat. The sun had barely crested the horizon and the clock on the stereo read _5:22_. 

Michael sleeping stumbled into the car, laying down in the farthest row of seats the car had. “Mikey, that isn’t safe bro,” Cyana yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Don’t care. Mikey needs the sleepy time for three more hours.”

Cyana giggled tiredly, slightly dozing off as Jordan drove to Giovanni’s house. Giovanni was waiting on the front steps when they pulled up to the house. He put his bags in the trunk and sat beside Cyana, sleepily mumbling a greeting. She nodded at him.

The drive was uneventful for a few hours since most of the passengers were asleep. By noon, Elliott took the wheel and Michael was making conversation with Cyana and Giovanni. 

“Mike, I need you to settle something for me,” Giovanni said, turning around in his seat to face Michael, “Who’s better in Smash? Ganon or Lucina? Because Cyana here says it’s Lucina when clearly it’s Ganon.”

Michael stroked his chin like a cartoon detective. “Neither, the best main is King Dedede.”

Cyana gasped dramatically, clutching a hand over her heart in mock pain. “Brother, how could you? I thought siblings stuck together, yet you wound me so!”

“I still love you, dear sister,” Mikey snickered, trying to hide his laughter, “But I mustn’t lie about the true superior fighter!” 

“What do you mean?! King Dedede is _not_ the better fighter!” Cyana and Giovanni yelled in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. 

“Alright kiddos, we’re halfway through our trip! Also, lunchtime. Any requests?” Jordan asked, looking at the three of them in the rearview mirror. 

Cyana grinned, looking at Giovanni and then Michael. The three of them slowly started chanting. “McDonald’s, McDonald’s, McDonald’s, Mcdonald’s-”

Jordan sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That will not suffice, you need food with more nutritional substance. Right, Elliott?”

Jordan turned to look at his husband, who was staring at his hands folded on his lap. Ever so slowly, he looked up from his lap to Jordan with a childish glimmer in his eyes and whispered, “McDonald’s.”

Jordan rolled his eyes and pulled into the drive-through. The four other passengers cheered and drove away with enough food to feed twice the amount of people in the car. Four and a half more hours passed of random conversation, memes, and short naps. 

Which gave Michael the _perfect_ opportunity to meddle like the little shit he is. He opened YouTube and connected his Bluetooth to the stereo. One of Cyana’s favorite songs began to play, and he watched her perk up.

“Dad, turn that shit up!” Cyana sat up quickly. Jordan turned up the volume and a male voice flowed through the speakers. 

“When I'm in the dark, sometimes I feel like a hostage. Keep me in the dark. I want to feel like a hostage~.” Cyana softly began singing. Michael smirked in the back seat. His plan was working. “The night and the dark appreciate the light and the heat we generate. My heart and my soul co-operate, I want you to be happy ~.”

Giovanni noticed her singing as her voice began to rise. “I just want to give myself to it, I'll come when you call me a little bitch. It gets me when you whisper it, I want you to be happy~.”

Cyana lowered her voice again just as the singer did, slowly increasing in volume and belting out the chorus .”Sometimes I feel like a hostage when I'm in the dark. Sometimes I feel like a hostage. Point it at my heart. I want you, I want you! I want you to be happy! I want you, I want you, I want you to be happy~!”

A blush slowly crept up Giovanni’s neck and cheeks as Cyana sang, and Michael forced down a chuckle. This was way easier than he’d originally thought. She hadn’t even made it to the second verse! She finished the song as they pulled up to the hotel. 

Cyana saw Giovanni looking at her. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry, I just really like that band. I’ve been listening to their music for ages and that’s my favorite song from them,” she explained. 

Giovanni snapped out of a trance he seemed to be in. She sounded like an angel trying to guide him to heaven. “Oh- uh- it’s okay! You sounded really good though, so I’m not complaining.”

Cyana beamed. “Thank you!”

Jordan and Elliott ushered them out of the car so they could get settled in their rooms. Michael watched Giovanni and his sister unload their things with a knowing look. The rest of his plan was up to them now. Well, mostly anyway. 

* * *

There were three rooms for the five of them. Jordan and Elliott shared a room, Cyana had a room to herself, and that left one room to be shared between Giovanni and Michael. _“Well, at least I won’t have to deal with the stupid forced bed-sharing trope,”_ Cyana thought as she set down her things. 

As she was unpacking, someone knocked on the door. “Password?”

“Uh…Lemon Drop?” Giovanni answered hesitantly from the other side. 

Cyana sets down the clothes she was sorting through and opens the door. She smiles up at him and puts a hand on her hip. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’, just figured I’d check on how you were doing,” Giovanni said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m alright, I’m gonna lay down. I didn’t get much sleep in the car, so…”

“Wait! That's- that isn't the only reason I came over. I wanted to give you this," He said, pulling a knitted bandana from his pocket. It was all white save for the like green yarn lining the border. It was soft, and Cyana could tell he'd spend a lot of time on it. "Think of it as an apology for the other day."

Cyana blushed at the memory. "Thank you, Gio, you didn't have to though. But, I'll be sure to wear it often! Can't let hard work go to waste."

Giovanni grinned at her praise. "Well, I'll let you rest, cause you said you're tired so...see you later?"

Cyana nodded and closed the door once he turned to leave. She pressed her back against it and slid down to the floor, looking at the bandana in her hands. She couldn't remember the last time someone had gifted her something _handmade._ It was...special.

"I'm so screwed, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey do be a little shit tho- 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! The song Cyana sings is called Hostage by Nothing But Thieves. (two bops in one chapter wooooow)
> 
> As always, Cyana related content can be found on citrus-bean-baby on Tumblr! Feel free to send questions or thoughts about her and other characters! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My posting schedule is hectic so I can't tell you when the next chapter will come out, but I will be posting regularly to my Cyana blog! 
> 
> citrus-bean-baby on Tumblr :) 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think! Have a lovely day/night.


End file.
